


It's Always You

by deadjerkk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Catholic School, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Loki has a praise kink, M/M, Pining, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadjerkk/pseuds/deadjerkk
Summary: A collection of Thor/Loki drabbles.You're beautiful - Thor convinces Loki that he's beautifulPray to me - Thor is a teacher, Loki is his very naughty studentRain - Loki loves the rain because it reminds him of his brother (approximately 100 words)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> just a home for short fics under 1k words because sometimes Thor and Loki feel like brief trips through time and space while I'm trying to work on bigger fics

"You're beautiful," Thor says.

And Loki is beautiful. He's absolutely radiant in Thor's eyes, more beautiful than the moon and stars, or the sunrise, or any flower. Loki is indescribably beautiful, even when he furrows his brows in confusion and scowls.

"What do you mean I'm beautiful?" Loki crosses his arms over his chest, long, lissome fingers curling and tightening around his elbow in annoyance. Thor wants to entwine those fingers with his own.

He reaches for Loki's shoulder instead, forcing Loki to face him.

"You're gorgeous, more beautiful than any maiden in the realms,"

"So now I look like a woman?" Loki scoffs.

Thor wants to curse his brother's inability to take a compliment and give up, but he keeps going.

"No, brother, you are more handsome than any man too," Thor leans closer, his forehead nearly pressed to Loki's.

Loki's perfectly poised expression falters, his mouth falling agape only for a second, but it is a second that encourages Thor to press on.

"Your beauty knows no bounds, no restrictions or gender or age, you are and shall always be the most beautiful in all the nine," Thor's heart is beating so fast and so loudly that he thinks Loki must be able to hear it.

Loki licks his lips and Thor wants nothing more than to know how they would feel against his own.

"What about outside the nine?" Loki's tone drips sarcasm but Thor can hear the genuine question beneath it.

"Beyond a doubt, I need not even look to know there is none as perfect as you,"

Loki hum thoughtfully, seemingly finally satisfied.

Thor's gaze finds its way back to his brother’s lips, _oh how soft they must be_. And the rest of him too, so soft, so supple. Thor wants to feel all of him. Absorb him straight into his bloodstream like a drug because, _fuck_ , Loki makes him feel more intoxicated than anything else ever will.

Loki smiles, wryly, almost feline-like. "Oh brother, you do flatter me so," his voice drops low and quiet. "I'll allow you one kiss,"

Thor's breath hitches just a little. They have been playing this game for centuries, always dancing around their desires, wanting and pining but never quite having. Thor isn't sure he will ever be able to stop kissing Loki once he starts.

He leans down to press his lips to Loki's. He wants it to be slow and romantic, but if he only gets one he can't afford that. His lips crash into Loki's – parted, sloppy, wet, hungry, and apparently Loki is hungry too. His hands trace Loki's smaller form, one traveling the curves of his waist, the other finding it's way to tangle in Loki's hair. Neither one of them wants to be the first to pull away but eventually they need to, and Thor pulls back gasping for air, his hands refusing to leave Loki's body.

"You sure you'll only allow one?" Thor asks, voice rough and desperate.

"What more do you want?" Loki breathes heavily through lovely swollen lips, his arms still around Thor's waist.

"Everything," Thor's left-hand travels lower, down past the small of Loki's back, and squeezes. "Anything you'll give me."


	2. Pray to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a teacher at a Catholic school and Loki is his student. Warning for underage and minor religious irreverence.

Thor leans back against the front of his wooden desk. He's watching his students take a test. Loki's sitting in the front row of his class. He's got his pen between those pretty pink lips, biting down nervously when he gets to a particularly difficult question. His cross necklace hangs over his shirt, irreverent, he's mocking Thor without even having to speak. The top two buttons of his uniform are unbuttoned, the fabric skirting over hickeys, showing hints of them if he moves a certain way, and Loki knows exactly how to move to give Thor and only Thor a glimpse.

Loki's tongue darts out to wet his lips. He turns his gaze up at Thor just in time to catch him looking, giving him a smirk that says "gotcha". He isn't subtle about the way his gaze lands on Thor's crotch. his bright green eyes are like fire, filling Thor with heat.

Thor has to sit back down behind his desk before anyone else notices the semi he's sporting. Loki looks extremely satisfied.

After class Thor pulls Loki aside.

"You've been very naughty today."

Loki positively purrs at that, he looks up at Thor with wide, faux-innocent eyes. He looks at Thor like he’s a god, even though Thor knows doing this makes him far closer to the devil.

"Are you going to punish me, daddy?" he bats thick dark eyelashes, pouting.

Thor pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, then he lets his hand snake down the back of Loki's pants.

"Maybe later," he whispers into Loki's ear as he squeezes a handful of his ass.

He lets go to move his fingers over Loki's hole, feeling Loki shudder when he presses a finger against the soft furl. For this sin, he would gladly go to hell a dozen times.

"Maybe I should fill you up before class tomorrow, plug you up full of my come and watch you squirm in your seat."

Loki moans, his breath hot and heavy against Thor's chest.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, being full of my seed in front of everyone," Thor breathes into Loki's hair, pushing just the very tip of his finger into Loki's hole dry. "Such a slut."

Loki grips his shirt tightly and Thor can feel the heat rising through him. He removes his hand from Loki's pants and Loki lets out a high-pitched whine.

"Don't be greedy, I'll give you everything you need and more later baby," Thor presses a kiss to Loki's forehead. "Now, I think you have a class to go to."

Loki looks down at the tent in his pants and then up at Thor with wide eyes.

Thor smirks his own satisfaction, then he's gently shoving Loki out of his classroom, whispering "Later baby."


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki loves the rain.

Loki would never admit that he loves the rain because it feels like a little piece of his brother. 

In the eye of the storm, while the thunder cracks overhead, he lets the raindrops soak his skin, and he opens his mouth to the sky just to imagine what it might be like to feel his brother's tongue run over his teeth. Some of the particles might belong to Thor, and Loki would take them into his bones if he could, he swallows them down and hopes they stay part of him forever. 

Loki would never admit that it takes a piece of Thor to make him feel whole.


End file.
